


Posters

by keepfabandgayon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfabandgayon/pseuds/keepfabandgayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd had posters of the Becket brothers on her dorm walls all through college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posters

**Author's Note:**

> for jaegercon 2013 bingo  
> prompt was "original character"

She'd had posters of the Becket brothers on her dorm walls all through college. When her friends asked, she said it was because they were hot. It wasn't a lie -- they _were_ really hot. But she got those posters because she wanted to be them. 

Neuroscience majors had a required class on Drifting and Neural Handshakes, and that was what drew Tammy into the idea of becoming a Jaeger pilot. To know another person inside-out sounded amazing. You would literally trust them with your life; with the memories of it, and keeping it going. And you'd be able to trust them, because you knew everything about them, too. 

And punching Kaiju in the face -- well, that was just an added perk, right? 

She enlisted with the PPDC the day after graduation. 

\---

It was another three years before she got into a Jaeger. Her co-pilot was her girlfriend, Christine; their Jaeger was a Mark IV, and they named it Tidal Shock. 

They weren't ready to be deployed yet; they still needed more training and more drift trials. But there was a Category III Kaiju coming towards Alaska and the pair had to be rushed out of their Jaeger. 

Tammy and Christine were barely out of their armour when the Becket brothers passed by. Yancy gave them a salute and a smile; Raleigh grinned and waved. 

Tammy just barely managed to raise a hand and shout "Hi!" before the two were around the corner. 

She never saw them in person again. 

\---

Years later, Tammy turned on the TV to see Raleigh Becket's face on the news. 

"Christine!" 

Her partner wheeled herself into the room. "What's up?"

"Look!" 

Christine glanced at the TV. "Raleigh. Jesus. I thought he was dead. And he's got a new co-pilot."

Tammy had never felt so starstruck -- not even that day the brothers had passed not three feet from her. Raleigh Becket, hot as ever, and Mako Mori, another beauty, and the two of them had just saved humanity. 

The news cut to a shot of the two of them on some sort of raft, touching their foreheads together.

"They're beautiful."

"Yeah."


End file.
